Short Message Service (SMS) was introduced in the first phase of GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) as a simple store and forward text messaging system. Initially, network operators failed to market the service. However, since then, text messaging has seen a dramatic increase in usage. This can likely be attributed to the popularity of the service among youth subscribers.
SMS is a 2nd generation (2G) network technology. 2.5G and 3G network technology has enabled what is known as Multimedia Message Service (MMS). MMS allows a subscriber to not only send a text message, as with SMS, but also attach images, music, video clips, or voice messages.
In addition to standard messaging, SMS/MMS can be used as an enabling bearer for Wireless Application Protocol or WAP. Other technologies such as Unstructured Supplementary Service Data (USSD), circuit-switched traffic channels (TCH), or General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) can also be used as an enabling bearer for WAP. In general, WAP is a protocol standard designed to allow Internet content to be viewed on the screen of a mobile device, such as a cellular telephone, personal digital assistant, pager, and the like. In addition to facilitating the display of Internet content, WAP was developed to minimize processor and memory load due to the limitations of the processing systems inherent in such devices. A WAP gateway can be used to convert Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) Internet content to Wireless Markup Language (WML), a language the WAP device is capable of understanding to display the content.
SMS can be used to request content, such as games, ringtones, music, video, and the like. Typically, an SMS message is sent to a content provider requesting specific content. The content provider can generate a message with a URL link to the requested content. The message can be sent via SMS in a regular encoded message or using the push access protocol (PAP) to encapsulate the content. Upon receipt, the user can select the URL link to initiate a WAP session so that the requested content can be retrieved.
Often times, a subscriber will request content unknowing that the content is indeed not compatible with the subscriber's device. This can be frustrating, especially if the subscriber is charged for content not compatible with their device. The subscriber then has to contact customer service to attempt to receive a refund, all complicating what should be a simple transaction. In addition, a subscriber may be roaming in a different location and the content may not be tailored for that location (e.g., weather forecasts)
Thus, the applicant desires to create a need and market for novel methods to append device information to an SMS message to ensure the requested content is compatible with the device. The applicant also desires to create a need and market for novel methods to append location and/or presence information to an SMS message for use in delivering location and/or presence sensitive content, among other cases.